


Blossoms in Spring

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Female Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "Come with me," he said, knowing well that the answer would be no.After a moment, however, she said "Come with me instead."Based off a prompt I found on pinterest.





	Blossoms in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with these two, I've read just about every fic on this site for them, and thought "Well, I should contribute". But I'm bad at writing with just them, so I beg forgiveness. I write a bunch with OCs, but this is the first time with just them.
> 
> Harshness is welcome, 'cause I need the criticism.

        Her eyes were wide as she looked upon the young man before her.

        Blood splattered against the wall on either side of them and on his clothes. 

        He was dangerous, though Yuri supposed that he wasn't quite as dangerous as those who had almost just taken her life.

        His breathing was ragged, and blood dripped from a cut on his arm. But he pulled off his mask, revealing kind brown eyes, and tossed his gun away.

        "Yuri Plisetsky, you're in danger should you stay here," he said, standing tall. "My orders are to get you back to the safe house in one piece." 

        "Wh- _What_?!" Yuri folded her arms. "Who are you? Who's after me? Why are they after me? How the _hell_ do I know I can trust you?"

        The man raised an eyebrow at the teen girl. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that, mi'lady." His words left no room for argument, but Yuri was someone who could make an argument out of anything. Knowing this, the man held up a hand as Yuri opened her mouth. "Come with me," he said, knowing the answer would be no.

        After a moment, however, she said "Come with me instead."

        Yuri held out her hand expectantly, and the man took it. As long as he was with her, he'd be able to protect her. And probably get her to the safe house. Eventually.

        The girl turned on her heels, setting off at a run, and ran through the streets of Moscow. 

        "I don't know why, but I trust you," Yuri huffed as the fled down an alley. "And I've known I've been targeted for a while. We're hopping a train and getting out of here." Yuri only spared the man a glance as the jumped into a heavy crowd. "What's your name, anyway?"

       The man grinned. "Yuuri Katsuki, mi'lady."


End file.
